Zasady Who wants to be a Millionaire?
Pierwotny schemat gry Celem gry w teleturnieju jest udzielenie poprawnych odpowiedzi na 15 pytań z rzędu i zdobycie głównej nagrody (w oryginalnej brytyjskiej wersji wynosi 1 000 000 funtów). Teleturniej dzieli się na dwa etapy: eliminacje i właściwą grę. Eliminacje Przed rozpoczęciem zasadniczej rozgrywki, odbywa się runda eliminacyjna zwana Fastest Finger First (w polskiej wersji –''kto pierwszy, ten lepszy''). Wygląda ona następująco: *Prowadzący zadaje zawodnikom biorącym udział w programie pytanie oraz 4 odpowiedzi, które należy ułożyć w odpowiedniej kolejności (np. uszeregować chronologicznie, alfabetycznie, od najmniejszego do największego itp.). *Ta osoba, która jako pierwsza zrobi to poprawnie, kwalifikuje się do dalszej gry. *W każdym odcinku do tej konkurencji przystępuje 10 nowych uczestników. *Gdy jeden z zakwalifikowanych spośród wszystkich przystępujących do gry w jednym odcinku zakończy już swój udział w programie, to w eliminacjach uczestniczą pozostali zawodnicy, którym wcześniej nie udało się zakwalifikować do finałowego etapu. W pilotażowych odcinkach brytyjskiej wersji, a także w wersji australijskiej do 2003 roku, eliminacje polegały na udzieleniu jednej poprawnej odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie w jak najszybszym tempie – pozostałe reguły rundy Fastest Finger First były takie same. Właściwa gra *Prowadzący zadaje graczowi pytania oraz do każdego z nich przedstawia 4 warianty odpowiedzi (oznaczone literami A, B, C i D), z których tylko jeden jest prawidłowy. Teoretycznie poziom trudności pytań powinien wzrastać z każdym kolejnym pytaniem tak, aby wyższe sumy pieniężne było trudniej zdobyć. *Czas na odpowiedź na każde pytanie jest nieograniczony, dlatego zawodnik może zastanawiać się nad prawidłową odpowiedzią tak długo, jak tylko zechce. *W momencie gdy zawodnik zdecyduje się na udzielenie odpowiedzi, komputer zaznacza wybór gracza, po czym prowadzący oznajmia mu, czy jest ona prawidłowa.Po zaznaczeniu któregoś z wariantów, nie ma już możliwości zmiany decyzji. Gracz nie musi wiedzieć, jaka jest prawidłowa odpowiedź na pytanie, by zdecydować się na zaznaczenie którejś z nich (wybór losowej odpowiedzi bez żadnego uzasadnienia to potocznie „strzał”). *Jeśli odpowiedź jest poprawna, to wygrywa sumę pieniędzy wyznaczoną za pytanie, na które z kolei odpowiedział poprawnie. Sekwencja nagród przyznawanych za poszczególne pytania (w wersji brytyjskiej) – tzw. „drzewo pieniędzy” (ang. money tree) – jest następująca: : :Wygrane nie kumulują się, co oznacza, że na konto gracza wpływa suma pieniędzy ustalona za ilość pytań, na które dotychczas udzielił poprawnych odpowiedzi. Na przykład, jeżeli odpowie poprawnie na 3 pytania z rzędu, to wygrywa 300 £, a nie 100£+200£+300£=600£. *Jeśli zawodnik udzieli błędnej odpowiedzi na któreś z pytań, to następuje koniec gry i traci wszystkie zdobyte dotychczas pieniądze, oprócz sumy gwarantowanej (wyróżnione w tabeli tłustą czcionką), którą zachowuje nawet po udzieleniu złej odpowiedzi – jeżeli jednak nie zdobył w czasie swojej gry żadnej sumy gwarantowanej, to wówczas kończy rozgrywkę bez żadnej wygranej. *W każdym momencie gry zawodnik może wycofać się z dalszej gry, nawet gdy prowadzący zadał już uczestnikowi pytanie. Wtedy zabiera ze studia dotychczasowo wygraną kwotę i kończy swoją grę. *Gracz ma do dyspozycji od początku gry tzw. koła ratunkowe (ang. lifelines) – formy podpowiedzi do pytań przydatne w przypadku, gry zawodnik nie zna odpowiedzi lub nie jest na tyle pewien, by się na nią zdecydować. *Jeżeli gracz nie zdąży ukończyć swojej gry w ciągu jednego odcinka z powodu braku dalszego czasu antenowego, to kontynuuje on swoją grę w kolejnym odcinku od tego samego momentu, w którym gra została przerwana. Odcinek teleturnieju nie może się zakończyć w momencie, gdy gracz jest w trakcie zastawiania się nad udzieleniem odpowiedzi na pytanie oraz w trakcie oczekiwania na oznajmienie prowadzącego, czy odpowiedź, którą zaznaczył jest poprawna. Nowe formuły teleturnieju Gra bez eliminacji w studiu Pierwszą lokalną wersją, do której wprowadzono grę bez eliminacji, była wersja amerykańska – nastąpiło to w 2002 roku, wraz z przeniesieniem teleturnieju z prime time'u do pasma tygodniowego (broadcast syndication) i pojawieniem się nowej prowadzącej programu. Zawodnicy, którzy mają brać udział w finałowej rozgrywce, są wyłaniani poza anteną. Oprócz edycji amerykańskiej, nie obowiązuje też m.in. w Australii (w wersji nadawanej w latach 2007–2009) oraz od sierpnia 2010 roku w Wielkiej Brytanii. Gra z 12 pytaniami Ten rodzaj formuły został zapoczątkowany w edycji brytyjskiej w 2007 roku. Różnicą w stosunku do standardowej gry jest zmniejszenie ilości pytań z 15 do 12. Sumy gwarantowane następują po 2. i 7. pytaniu. Gracz ma teraz do wygrania w brytyjskiej edycji następujące kwoty: Gra z 12 pytaniami obowiązuje też m.in. w wersjach: bułgarskiej, francuskiej i polskiej. http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Who_Wants_to_Be_a_Millionaire%3F&action=edit&section=7 edytujGra z ryzykiem Od jesieni 2007 roku w edycji niemieckiej gracz może wybrać drugą ścieżkę gry. Wtedy uzyskuje dodatkowe koło ratunkowe kosztem drugiego progu gwarantowanego. Gra z ryzykiem obowiązuje także m.in. w wersji austriackiej i polskiej. Gra na czas W 2008 roku w wersji amerykańskiej wprowadzono ograniczenie czasowe w trakcie odpowiedzi na pytania (clock – pol. zegar). Gracz ma teraz w tygodniowych wydaniach na odpowiedź: *od 1. do 5. pytania – 15 sekund, *od 6. do 10. pytania – 30 sekund, *od 11. do 14. pytania – 45 sekund, *przy ostatnim pytaniu – 45 sekund + suma niewykorzystanego czasu przy poprzednich pytaniach. Przy wykorzystywaniu koła ratunkowego zegar jest zatrzymywany. Gdy czas na odpowiedź dobiegnie końca, zawodnik kończy grę i zabiera ze sobą kwotę dotychczas wygraną – tak jak w przypadku dobrowolnej rezygnacji z gry. Jeżeli jednak użył do pytania koła podwójna odpowiedź i czas na odpowiedź się skończy, to tak jak w przypadku udzielenia błędnej odpowiedzi kończy grę i traci to, co dotychczas wygrał, prócz ewentualnie zdobytej sumy gwarantowanej. Od 3 sierpnia 2010 roku format używany jest również w wersji brytyjskiej. Do momentu zdobycia 1. sumy gwarantowanej gracz ma 15 sekund na odpowiedź, a do 2. progu gwarantowanego na każde pytanie zawodnik ma do dyspozycji 30 sekund. Po zdobyciu 2. kwoty gwarantowanej czas na odpowiedź jest już nieograniczony. Hot Seat Ten format został użyty po raz pierwszy w edycji norweskiej. W grze bierze udział 6 graczy. Tak jak w oryginalnej formule, aby wygrać główną nagrodę należy udzielić poprawnych odpowiedzi na 15 pytań. Dostępna jest tylko jedna suma gwarantowana – po 5. pytaniu. Zawodnicy odpowiadają na pytania z limitem czasowym. Czas na odpowiedź wynosi przy pytaniach 1-5 – 15 sekund, przy pytaniach 5-10 – 30 sekund, a przy pytaniach 11-15 – 45 sekund. W czasie gry dostępne jest tylko jedno koło ratunkowe –''pas''. W momencie gdy gracz odpowie błędnie na któreś z pytań lub wyczerpie się czas na odpowiedź, uczestnik kończy grę z kwotą gwarantowaną lub z niczym, jeśli dotychczas żaden gracz nie udzielił odpowiedzi na co najmniej 5 pytań. Wtedy do gry wchodzi następny w kolejności gracz i wówczas zmniejsza się maksymalna nagroda o jedną pozycję na „drzewie pieniędzy”. Gracz, który dołącza do gry, nie zaczyna od początku, lecz od momentu, w którym poprzedni uczestnik zakończył rozgrywkę. Uczestnicy nie mogą dobrowolnie zrezygnować z udziału w dalszej grze i wycofać z dotychczas zdobytą kwotą. Cała rozgrywka kończy się w chwili, kiedy ostatni gracz odpada z gry lub gdy któryś z zawodników odpowiada poprawnie na ostatnie pytanie. Oprócz wersji norweskiej, formuła Hot Seat nadal jest stosowana w wersji australijskiej (jako spin off pt. Millionaire Hot Seat). Dawniej obowiązywała też w wersji włoskiej (przez 5 miesięcy nadawania programu jako specjalna wersja). Gra z 14 pytaniami W amerykańskiej wersji zredukowano ilość pytań z 15 do 14 oraz wprowadzono koło ratunkowe: przeskocz pytanie. Zmiany obowiązują od 13 września 2010 roku. Koła ratunkowe Domyślnie w większości lokalnych wersji programu dostępne są trzy koła ratunkowe: *'50:50' (pół na pół, ang. Fifty-Fifty) – komputer odrzuca dwie błędne odpowiedzi, pozostawiając jedną złą i jedną dobrą. Po zastosowaniu tego koła gracz ma matematyczną szansę 50% udzielenia prawidłowej odpowiedzi (przed użyciem koła szansa wynosi 25%). Od 2008 roku 50:50 nie jest już używane w tygodniowej wersji amerykańskiej. *'Telefon do przyjaciela' (ang. Phone-A-Friend) – gracz prosi o pomoc swojego przyjaciela łącząc się z nim telefonicznie przez studio, a on z kolei w ciągu 30 sekund stara się pomóc. W momencie użycia tego koła, w studiu nawiązywane jest połączenie telefoniczne do podanej osoby. Po połączeniu się z przyjacielem prowadzący zaznajamia go z zasadami – następnie gracz ma 30 sekund na rozmowę, podczas której czyta pytanie oraz możliwe odpowiedzi. Jeśli nie uda się uzyskać połączenia z wybraną osobą, dany fragment zostaje wycofany z emisji, a gracz wybiera inny numer. Od września 2009 roku telefon do przyjaciela nie jest już używany w wersji polskiej oraz amerykańskiej od stycznia 2010 roku. *'Pytanie do publiczności' (ang. Ask the Audience) – po użyciu tego koła pytana jest publiczność w studiu, która może zagłosować na odpowiedzi A, B, C lub D. Wynik głosowania podawany jest na wykresie słupkowym razem z informacją, ile procent głosów zdobyła każda z odpowiedzi. Jeżeli wcześniej zostało użyte przy danym pytaniu koło 50:50, publiczność głosuje tylko na dwie pozostałe odpowiedzi. Pytanie do publiczności nie było używane w wersji ukraińskiej od 2004 roku, z powodu celowego wprowadzania uczestników przez widzów w błąd W lutym 2004 roku do specjalnego wydania amerykańskiej edycji –''Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire'' – wprowadzono dwa nowe koła ratunkowe, które dostępne były po zdobyciu 2. progu gwarantowanego: *'Podwójna odpowiedź' (ang. Double Dip) – gracz może zaznaczyć kolejno dwie wybrane odpowiedzi. Po użyciu tego koła, zawodnik nie może wycofać się z gry. Jeśli pierwsza odpowiedź okaże się błędna, uczestnik zaznacza kolejną – jednak gdy ta również okaże się niepoprawna, zawodnik wygrywa ostatnią sumę gwarantowaną. Nie można przed nim użyć koła ratunkowego pół na pół (jeżeli istnieje). Oprócz specjalnego wydania amerykańskiej wersji Who Wants to Be a Super Millionaire, koło jest używane w tygodniowych wydaniach w USA od września 2008. *'Trzech ekspertów' (ang. Three Wise Men) – uczestnik pyta o poprawną odpowiedź trzech ekspertów. Są to osoby, które już wcześniej brały udział w programie, a jedna z nich wygrała główną nagrodę albo fachowcy z różnych dziedzin wiedzy, wytypowani przez twórców programu. Na odpowiedź mają 30 sekund. Nie muszą oni jednak dojść do porozumienia, więc każdy z nich może zaproponować inną odpowiedź. We wrześniu 2004 roku w tygodniowej edycji amerykańskiej zastosowano kolejne nowe koło ratunkowe: *'Zamiana pytania' (ang. Switch the Question) – pozwala na zamianę pytania, które będzie na tym samym poziomie trudności. Można je wykorzystać jedynie wtedy, gdy nie zaznaczyło się wcześniej żadnej odpowiedzi. Po zastosowaniu koła uczestnik nie może wrócić do poprzedniego pytania. Oprócz wersji amerykańskiej, zamiana pytania jest lub była używana m.in. w wersjach: australijskiej[11], austriackiej[17], brytyjskiej[12], bułgarskiej[14], francuskiej[27], hiszpańskiej[28], indyjskiej[29], polskiej[18], portugalskiej[30], serbskiej[31], szwedzkiej[32], węgierskiej[33] i włoskiej[34]. W wersji niemieckiej, wraz z wprowadzeniem możliwości wyboru drugiej ścieżki gry, dodano nowe koło ratunkowe[16]: *'Pytanie do widza' (niem. Zusatzjoker) – prowadzący prosi o powstanie wszystkich osób na widowni, którzy są pewni poprawnej odpowiedzi na pytanie, do którego zawodnik używa tego koła. Następnie gracz wybiera spośród wszystkich, którzy stoją, jedną dowolną osobę, by ta udzieliła podpowiedzi. We wrześniu 2008 w USA, wraz z wprowadzeniem limitu czasu na odpowiedź, koła 50:50 i zamiana pytania zostały zastąpione podwójną odpowiedzią oraz nowym kołem ratunkowym[19]: *'Pytanie do eksperta' (ang. Ask the Expert) – nawiązywane jest połączenie z ekspertem, który ma za zadanie udzielić podpowiedzi do pytania, które stanowi dla zawodnika problem. Nie ma limitu czasu na rozmowę. Po konsultacji połączenie zostaje zerwane na polecenie prowadzącego przed zaznaczeniem odpowiedzi. W ciągu całego odcinka w programie występuje jeden ekspert. Oprócz wersji amerykańskiej, pytanie do eksperta jest również używane m.in. w edycji polskiej[24]. W amerykańskiej edycji połączenia z ekspertem wykonywane są poprzez internetowy komunikator Skype[19]. Do grudnia 2009 program ten był wykorzystywany do połączeń w polskiej edycji[24]. W formacie Hot Seat stosowane jest tylko jedno koło ratunkowe[35]: *'Pas' (ang. Pass) – jeżeli gracz nie zna odpowiedzi na dane pytanie, może zrezygnować z udzielenia na nie odpowiedzi. Wtedy następny w kolejności zawodnik przechodzi do gry, lecz zaczyna od tego pytania, z którego wycofał się poprzedni uczestnik. Czas na odpowiedź naliczany jest od nowa. Pytanie, które zostało przejęte od innego gracza, nie może zostać przekazane ponownie. Podobnie jak inne koła ratunkowe, pas można użyć tylko raz – w przypadku gdy gracz, który wcześniej zrezygnował z pytania, powraca do gry, nie może ponownie się wycofać. Od 13 września 2010 w amerykańskiej edycji dostępne jest nowe koło ratunkowe, które zastąpiło dwa dotychczasowe –''podwójną odpowiedź''i pytanie do eksperta. Jest to pierwsze koło w historii formatu Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, którego można użyć dwukrotnie w ciągu całej gry[23].